Sur un air de musique
by Caointeach
Summary: Recueil de mes song-fics. Deuxième chapitre: "Punishment Park" Indochine
1. Fait Divers

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages sont à JK Rowling et les chansons à leurs chanteurs et groupes respectifs.

**Chanson: **"Fait Divers" Telephone

Je ne dis pas de qui il s'agit, essayez de deviner avant d'arriver à la fin ;-)

_**Fait Divers**_

_Elle avait à peine avalé ses quinze ans  
Qui d'ailleurs lui restaient coincés dedans  
Elle avait grandi arrosée par l'argent  
On pousse vite chez ce genre de gens_

Je fais partie de ce qu'on appelle la haute société. Mes parents sont ce qu'on appelle des riches. Et moi, je suis ce qu'on appelle un gosse de riche. Mais parfois, j'aimerais qu'on se rappelle avant tout que je suis une enfant. Une enfant comme les autres. Comme ceux qui crèvent de froid et de faim ou comme ceux qui ont tellement d'argent qu'ils ne savent pas quoi en faire. Mais ça, personne ne le voyait. J'avais été forcée de grandir plus vite que les autres, apprendre à me tenir convenablement en société.

Et tout ce temps où mes parents étaient tellement occupés à bien m'éduquer, ils avaient oublié de m'apprendre à vivre. C'est peut-être pour ça que je n'y suis jamais parvenue.

_Elle s'appelait Fait Divers  
une fleur fanée en plein hiver  
Oh les dents sont plus dures que la chair  
Tu sais ici ont n'aime que la pierre_

Oh, je ne suis certainement pas la seule dans mon cas. Beaucoup d'autres filles doivent ressentir et penser la même chose. C'est sûrement à cause de ça que plus personne ne fait vraiment attention à ce qu'ils appellent nos « caprices ». Parce que, quand on cesse petit à petit de manger pour faire le vide en soi en espérant qu'ainsi notre souffrance s'apaisera, c'est un caprice. Quand on se mutile pour ressentir de la douleur physique plutôt que de la douleur morale, c'est un caprice. Tout pour nous est un caprice. Sauf ce que nous n'avons pas choisi. Comme notre vie.

_Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh sauve toi_

Moi, je n'ai pas réussi à m'adapter dans ce monde. On me disait que j'étais trop tendre, pas assez endurcie. Mais si endurcie signifie être sans cœur, je préfère encore être faible. La seule chose que j'ai réussi à garder dans mon monde, c'est mon humanité. Et ça, je ne veux pas la perdre. Quel qu'en soit le prix.

Quand j'étais petite, je rêvais que je m'en allais, dans un autre monde. Un monde où la Terre serait ronde. Un monde plus beau mais qui n'existe malheureusement pas ici bas.

Mais je veux toujours partir.

_Elle avait les manières du grand monde  
Devant sa télé fait le tour du monde  
Mais son univers était un petit monde  
Où se battaient tous les chagrins du monde_

On croit toujours que notre monde est parfait, mais ce n'est qu'une illusion. La réalité n'est pas si rose, elle est même souvent plus noire que grise. Les gens se laissent trop aveugler par ce qu'ils voient, sans chercher à aller voir plus loin. Et c'est bien dommage, beaucoup de gens auraient pu être sauvés.

Mais à cause de ça, beaucoup ont également été oubliés. Surtout oubliés. Comme moi.

Comme tous les autres.

Les enfants de ce monde.

Mon monde à moi n'était pas un conte de fées. Mon monde n'était qu'un monde ordinaire. Mais un monde de cauchemars. Personne ne le savait, pour cela il aurait fallu me connaître.

Et personne ne me connaissait vraiment.

_Elle causait plus à ses parents, non  
Depuis une sombre histoire d'amant  
Son père gueulait à sa mère " Tu  
mens ! "  
Pendant qu'eux s'cognaient fort elle criait " Maman ! "_

Ma vie de famille non plus n'était pas parfaite. Avant mes parents s'aimaient, je pense. Mais depuis quelques temps, ils ne peuvent plus se voir sans se disputer. Ils pensent que je ne comprends rien ou que je ne vois rien. Mais j'ai un scoop pour vous, mes chers parents : J'ai grandi. Je ne suis plus une petite fille.

Surpris ?

C'est normal, vous n'avez jamais pris la peine de faire attention à moi.

Et vos disputes, vos coups et autres, je n'en peux plus.

Ma mère couche avec un autre et n'a pas le cran de l'annoncer à mon père. Parce que, dans notre milieu, ça ne se fait pas.

_Elle s'appelait Fait Divers  
Dieu que cette fille était solitaire  
Oh, les dents sont plus dures que la chair  
Tu sais ici on n'aime que la pierre_

Parfois, j'aurais bien aimé avoir un ami. Un ami sur lequel je puisse vraiment compter, à qui je pourrais parler de mes problèmes. Mais je n'en ai pas. Alors je me parle à moi-même, je m'invente un monde. Un monde qui me permet de tenir le coup, même si je ne réussirai peut-être plus pendant très longtemps. Un monde dans lequel j'ai l'impression d'exister vraiment.

Un monde qui me donne l'illusion d'avoir enfin trouvé ma place.

Pourtant, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à le croire, ce monde imaginaire.

Et parfois, j'aurais aimé avoir un caractère plus dur pour pouvoir m'imposer. J'aurais aimé être moins sensible.

_Elle avait à peine avalé ses quinze ans  
qui d'ailleurs lui restaient coincés dedans  
Qu'elle avala une boite de tranquillisants  
Juste histoire de tuer le temps  
Et en suivant son enterrement  
Les gens ne comprenaient pas vraiment  
Qu'ils avaient tué cet enfant  
Au fond d'eux enterré depuis longtemps_

Vous savez, moi non plus je ne voulais pas mourir. Je crois qu'au fond, personne ne veut en arriver là. Le problème, c'est que certaines personnes ne sont as faites pour leur vie. Alors elles n'ont pas le choix. Certaines personnes ne sont pas heureuses, c'est tout.

Certains n'ont personne pour les aider à vivre. Comme moi.

Vous savez, ces somnifères, je ne voulais pas les prendre.

Moi, je voulais vivre encore un peu. Un peu plus fort. Mais je n'y arrivais plus.

Alors j'ai référé en rester là. Certains diront que j'ai été lâche. Mais après tout, qu'est-ce qu'ils en savent ? Ils ne me connaissaient même pas.

Comment quelqu'un pourrait-il comprendre ?

Personne ne me connaissait vraiment.

_Tuer l'enfant, tu es l'enfant  
Tuer l'enfant qu'on a dedans  
C'est ça l'auto-avortement  
Reste le môme perdu comme avant  
Dans le ventre d'un bon moment_

Beaucoup d'enfants sont dans mon cas. Des enfants que l'on aime puis que l'on oublie. Des enfants qui n'ont pas d'amis et qui ne comptent pour personne.

Des enfants qui s'inventent un monde et qui finissent par se perdre dedans. Des enfants finalement trop intelligents pour ce monde.

Des enfants qui décident de partir tant qu'ils le peuvent encore. Des enfants dont il ne reste plus que trois lignes dans le journal le lendemain. Des lignes qui n'expliquent rien.

Ces enfants, ce ne sont que des faits divers parmi les autres.

Personne ne les connaissait vraiment.

Et moi non plus, personne ne me connaissait.

Qui, parmi vous peut se vanter de réellement connaître Pansy Parkinson ?


	2. Punishment Park

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages sont JK Rowling et la chanson à Indochine

**Pairing:** Lily/Petunia

_**Punishment Park**_

_Ils passèrent comme des rois égarés  
A travers toute leur vie  
Dans des villages appauvris  
Ils pensèrent résister  
Autour de gens agités  
Que leur amour puisse exister  
Toutes les nuits à l'infini...  
Ah ! L'infini_

Avant, je pensais que tout pouvait s'effacer ; je pensais que nous n'étions jamais totalement condamnés par notre passé. Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que le futur qui comptait. Le futur qu'on se construit nous-mêmes. Mais j'avais tort. Et je regrette de ne pas m'en être rendu compte avant. Si je l'avais su, je ne sais pas si mes choix aurait été différents. Mais je suis sûre que j'aurais mis toutes les chances de mon côté pour l'empêcher. Et aujourd'hui, au lieu de ça, il ne me reste que mes regrets. Mes regrets, ma peine et ma culpabilité. Ca et le souvenir de nos jours heureux, ici, dans le Parc de la Peine.

_Car je ne crois pas que tout va bien par ici  
Je veux aller quelque part  
Je veux aller vers un paradis  
Ne pas m'enfermer dans un parc  
A attendre un jour qu'elle ne parte  
Pour une croisière sans retour  
Vers la Nouvelle Angleterre...  
Une croisière_

Je ne sais même plus à quel moment nous nous sommes éloignées l'une de l'autre…Lorsque tu as reçu ta lettre ? Ou encore avant ? Je ne sais pas…Je ne sais plus. Je voudrais tant revenir en arrière, tu sais…J'aimerais avoir une baguette, moi aussi pour pouvoir remonter le temps. Pour rattraper et effacer toutes mes erreurs. Je sais que c'est impossible mais j'y crois encore. Après tout, l'espoir fait vivre, non ? Tout comme vivre d'espoir fait mourir…

Si j'avais su, je n'aurais jamais agi comme ça.

Si j'avais su…Mais le monde ne se refait pas avec des si.

Comment aurais-je pu deviner que tu entreprendrais ton dernier voyage si tôt ?

_Mmh ! Mmh ! ...  
Car cet endroit ne lui disait plus rien  
Elle y avait perdu, perdu son chemin  
Ah ! Son chemin_

Ce n'était pas juste. Tu étais trop jeune, bien trop jeune. Tu avais une belle vie, tu étais heureuse. Alors pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu partes si vite ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas attendu un peu ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il décide de te tuer toi et pas une autre ? Mais après tout, ce sont les meilleurs qui partent les premiers. Je n'aurais jamais cru que je parlerais de toi comme ça un jour, tu sais. Il faut croire que j'ai mûri. Tout ce temps perdu que nous ne pourrons jamais rattraper…

Toutes ces choses que nous ne vivrons jamais…Ce n'est vraiment pas juste.

On dit qu'on se rend compte de la valeur d'une chose une fois que nous l'avons perdue. Je ne l'avais jamais cru, mais aujourd'hui, je peux confirmer que c'est vrai.

_Mais je ne crois pas que tout va bien par ici  
Je veux aller quelque part  
Je veux aller vers un paradis  
On s'est construit et j'ai tout détruit  
On s'est détruit, on a reconstruit  
On s'est construit, on a tout détruit  
Je me suis détruit, on a tout détruit  
On s'est puni_

Je sais bien que je suis la seule fautive dans l'histoire. Tu faisais toujours un pas vers moi et moi je reculais de deux. Cela explique sûrement pourquoi nous n'avons jamais pu nous atteindre. C'est ma faute, pourtant j'ose encore rêver que tu me pardonnes un jour. Et tu l'aurais certainement fait si tu avais pu, j'en suis sûre.

Tu étais bien meilleure que moi, sur tous les plans.

Et j'avais toujours été jalouse. Trop jalouse pour me rendre compte que tu ne désirais que mon amitié.

Si seulement j'avais été bonne moi aussi…

Aurais-je également cette impression d'inachevé ? Comme si notre histoire ne s'était jamais terminée ? Mais une histoire comme la notre s'achève-t-elle vraiment un jour ?

Peut-être que non…

_Oh ! Oh !  
Mmh ! Mmh ! ...  
Car cet endroit ne lui disait plus rien  
Elle y avait perdu son chemin_

En général, pour parler à un défunt, on se rend sur sa tombe. Moi non. Nous n'avons aucun souvenir commun dans un cimetière, donc je préfère venir ici, dans ce parc où nous avons tant de fois joué étant petites. A l'époque où nous étions encore sœurs…

Je te poussais sur cette balançoire-là, celle sous le grand chêne. Tu voulais toujours aller plus haut, plus vite. Tu n'avais peur de rien, contrairement à moi. Ensuite nous nous asseyions sur la pelouse pour manger ce que maman nous avait préparé pour le goûter.

C'est ici, dans ce parc, que ce Severus t'a annoncé que tu étais une sorcière.

C'est aussi dans ce parc que tu m'as fait pour la première fois la démonstration de ton pouvoir.

Nous avons tant de souvenirs dans ce parc…

Tristes mais pourtant si beaux…

_On s'est construit et j'ai tout détruit  
On s'est détruit, on a reconstruit  
On s'est construit, on a tout détruit  
Je me suis détruit, on a tout détruit  
On s'est puni_

Nous étions sœurs, puis, par ma faute, nous nous sommes séparées. Certains diraient que c'est la vie mais je ne suis pas d'accord. Je sais très bien que si je n'avais pas été aussi méchante et jalouse je ne me sentirais pas si mal.

Si tu voyais ton fils…Tu peux être fière de lui, tu sais.

Mais ce n'est pas grâce à moi. J'aurais du mieux m'en occuper. J'étais une mauvaise sœur et suis devenue une mauvaise tante.

Lui aussi, je voudrais qu'il me pardonne.

Mais je sais qu'il le fera. Parce que c'est ton fils.

Je sais que tu m'observes, de là où tu es et que tu souris discrètement, comme tu en avais le secret. Je sais qu'en ce moment nous pensons à la même chose. Parce que nous nous comprenons enfin, après tout ce temps.

Oui, je sais que nous nous sommes enfin retrouvées et comprises ici, là où nous avons nos souvenirs.

Comme avant.

Ici, dans le Parc du Châtiment.

Où malgré tout, rien ne s'oublie et où tout nous hante pour l'éternité.

Vingt ans après j'ai enfin reçu ma punition pour ce que j'ai fait comme mal à mon entourage.

Ici, dans le Parc de la Sanction…

Pardon Lily…

Pardonne-moi.


End file.
